


In Your Trap

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [26]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Actual plot, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Furihata, Character Death, Cheating, Child Furihata, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Father Akashi, Incest, M/M, Mind Games, Multiple Sex Positions, Parent Death, Parent/Child Incest, Plot Twists, Public Sex, Sequel, Skull Fucking, Teenager Furihata, Time Skips, Top Akashi, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he's inside his little boy, it's not even Akashi himself who's triggering it and taking the first step.</p><p>(Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4031638">Dirty, Little Secret</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Because equally much people liked and hated the first part, and because I'm a huge asshole, here's the continuation, hah.  
> I don't have to put the thousand warnings here if you already read the first part, do I?
> 
> FINALLY, THE ASK BOX IS OPEN AGAIN. Flood me with amazing prompts, and please something challenging as well!! I'll close it again as soon as I have twenty prompts, so be quick!
> 
> Thank you and have fun!  
> 

  


The first time he's inside his little boy, it's not even Akashi himself who's triggering it and taking the first step.

As he one night opens his eyes to a warm feeling around him and helpless, high mewls reaching his ears, he sees his son riding him, his eleven-years old hips barely moving as he keeps sliding back and forth on his father's cock.

"Daddy—" he moans upon realizing that Akashi is awake, that he's staring at him in both shock and lust as the boy keeps trying to ride his father's cock, keeps trying to make it glide even deeper into his tiny hole.

"Kouki—" Akashi gasps before panicky turning to his wife who's not even lying a meter away, her back turned to the both of them and body moving in deep breaths.

He sets his attention back on his son, naked and whimpering as his erect penis is stuttering with every thrust.

"What are you doing, baby?" Akashi asks and cups his boy's cheeks, shudders as Kouki sits back onto his cock and covers it with tight and fleshy walls.

"Wanted Daddy— Daddy inside my butt—" the boy moans and presses his mouth to Akashi's, not really sure what to do but does it anyways.

The man doesn't let himself be told twice as he grabs Kouki with one hand by the neck and ravishes his mouth with his tongue while the other cups the boy's bottom and lifts him up until the head of his cock hooks into the ring, feels it mouth at his shaft before pushing the little body down again.

"Did you loosen yourself for Daddy, played with your hole for me?" Akashi asks breathless, body pressed to his son's.

The boy tries to mewl a reply, but Akashi muffles the sounds with his mouth, wants to scream himself as he finally fucks his son in earnest.

His wife is long forgotten as he pushes Kouki onto his back and then starts to pound into him, relishing in the feeling that it's actually his son clamping down around his cock like a little whore, squeezes and chokes him until he comes inside, fills his boy with the seed he was made of until everything spurts out of the little hole onto the bed.

Even after the boy comes himself, Akashi keeps pounding.

 

 

It doesn't stop after that of course.

The hours they're playing outside are decreasing. At one point they even decide to spend their father-son-time only in Kouki's room.

The boy is so willing, always already stretched open as he uncovers his bottom for Akashi to see.

It's always wet and throbbing, gaping, not even tightening around the man's two fingers anymore when he pushes inside.

Only his cock can fill Kouki, make him gasp and writhe around on the bed as his father pounds into him, fucks him with every muscle and strength he's got.

By now he's already learned when to be as loud as possible, and when to keep his voice down.

Almost every time, his mother knocks on the door and asks if they're having fun, if his father is not too strict with him.

He has to control his voice, has to know how not to raise suspicion as he replies in a shaky tone that everything's fine, that the both of them are having fun and enjoying their time together, all the while Akashi still fucking into him.

 

 

After a few months, their little secret isn't even limited to Kouki's room anymore.

Sometimes Akashi takes him in the bathtub when they have their shared bath, sits the boy on his lap and shoves him back on his cock as the water splashes all around, the high mewls and rows of 'Daddy's so much sweeter with the big place giving them a perfect echo.

The times he's supposed to teach his son the violin turn into lessons of cock sucking as he instead teaches his son to let go of his gag reflex, watches the tiny mouth stretch around his shaft as he fucks back into his boy's mouth.

Even when they're outside and supposed to enjoy the sun and good weather, Akashi pushes Kouki onto the lounger and fucks into his loose asshole, sure enough that neither wife nor butler are anywhere near and watch how he's making the boy mewl and gasp, makes his little penis shake with strings of sperm all over the little, pink tits.

With the time, they're getting even more careless, Akashi daring to finger his son while they're all together in bed with his wife reading him a bedtime story.

Kouki's face is red and hot as Akashi curls his fingers, tickles his prostate and teases his son's hole.

The little boy can't hold out any longer and instead presses his face into his mother's breasts, muffles his pants and mewls, his mother only laughing and calling him a little child.

She's not suspecting anything, but Akashi's sure some of their employees already have. Still, he knows they won't say a word, knows that to them a job and money is much more important than their master cheating on his wife with their very own son.

And oh, Kouki's not protesting either. Not once he's said he wants to stop or slow down, wants to do it at a saver place.

No, instead he's always begging for more, suggests even crazier places they can do it at, always wants to be filled by his daddy's cock, mewls with his sweet voice and clings to Akashi with his tiny body.

Everything is perfect that they even dare to go a step further.

 

 

"Darling, have you seen Kouki?" his wife asks as she walks into Akashi's office filled with documents and other papers.

She can't see him, the big, red armchair covering all of his body, but she knows he's there, always is at this time of day.

"No, I'm sorry, dear," the man replies, voice somewhat unsteady and the chair rattles for a moment before standing still again. "He's probably out garden playing again."

The woman sighs exaggerated, a smile on her face. "Oh, that boy."

After wishing her husband good luck with the papers, she closes the door behind her quietly again.

What she doesn't know is that her son is sitting on Akashi's lap, hands bracing on the desk in front of them and back bent as he steadily moves his hips down, fills himself with his father's cock.

Akashi squeezes his ass cheeks, watches how he's being buried over again in his boy's tight heat.

"Look at you," he breathes and smiles. "Got so tight when your mommy walked in. Did that make you excited, baby? Almost getting caught?"

Kouki is naked, legs bent and body shaking as he raises his hips again, lets out a tiny mewl before diving down again.

"Ah, Daddy—" he moans, with his thirteen-years old his voice now lower and rougher, body longer and making it easier to hold on to the desk. "Feels good— Daddy's cock in me feels good—"

"You want it even deeper, baby?" Akashi asks and grabs his boy by the hips, shoves him down onto his cock so he slips even deeper, fills his boy's hole completely with his shaft.

Kouki has let go off the desk and is now instead holding onto his father's arms as he lets himself be shaken up, lets his father fuck into his clutching hole without mercy.

With legs hanging in the air and toes curled together, he mewls with each thrust, begs his daddy to fuck him deeper, fill him up with his milk like he always does.

"Amazing, baby— tight, little cunt, loves me so much—" Akashi pants and increases his speed, the slaps and squelching sounds turning louder as he pounds harder, makes his boy come undone under him. "Do you want it? Daddy's milk, baby?"

Kouki nods breathlessly, mouth open and drooling as sweat is prickling on his skin, and it doesn't take long before he comes, cock shaking and spurting all over the papers on Akashi's desk.

The man grins upon seeing the mess, loves that the room is filled with their sex scents.

"Dirty, little boy, look what you did," he says and pushes Kouki even deeper on his cock, feels how the walls are tightening and loosing with the boy's orgasm. "That screams for punishment, doesn't it? Do you want to get spanked later?"

Kouki shudders, his body growing over-stimulated, but he nods. He loves being spanked, loves being punished and just taken by his father that alone the thought makes him come again, a dry orgasm washing over his body.

The second squeeze almost kills him, and Akashi already knows he's close.

"Here baby, my milk, let me fill you up— take it good—"

He comes, cock shaking and hips stuttering as he empties himself inside his little son, fills him with all the milk he's got until he's spent, leaning back into his armchair and breathing roughly.

Kouki leans into him and sighs, takes his father's arms and winds them around his body, a content smile on his face.

"Thanks, daddy... your milk feels super good," he murmurs, feels Akashi run his fingers through the brown and sweaty strands.

"You're welcome, baby, anything for my boy."

 

 

It's only two years later that everything changes.

With the sudden death of his wife, Akashi feels an emptiness inside him, a void his wife has always filled.

He didn't love her as much as he loves Kouki, but she was still important to him, a part of his life.

He doesn't know how Kouki feels. It must be hard to lose his mother with only fifteen-years old, but he doesn't show anything, expression just as calm as ever as they're having her funeral with all their friends and families, employees and colleagues.

It's only when they arrive at home, mind heavy and body tired that Kouki corners his father.

"Poor daddy," he says and begins to take off Akashi's tie, fingers winding around the silk carefully. "You look so sad, but don't worry. I'll suck the sadness out of you."

"Kouki—" Before Akashi can protest, the boy is already on his knees and pulling down his father's pants, cock dangling in front of him.

He's quick, learned to spare time as he takes his father inside, immediately sets a rough pace and pistols his head back and forth.

"Baby, you're always so good to me— Giving your daddy what he wants," Akashi breathes as he runs his fingers through Kouki's combed hair, watches his reddened cheeks hollow and pull Akashi's cock even deeper.

"I'm so glad you love daddy's cock, love sucking and licking it— Couldn't have wished for a better boy—"

The man then takes the lead and begins to pound into his son's mouth, grabs the boy by the head and gives him no chance of pulling away as Akashi fucks into him.

Kouki's hole is slick and hot, and the man has to lean his back against the door as to not fall over as he comes down his boy's throat, a groan escaping his lips as he does so.

"Such a good boy, so good to me," he murmurs as Kouki pulls off and he caresses his brown hair again.

"Do I get my reward now, Daddy?" the boy asks and grins slyly, and Akashi can't help but smile back.

"Definitely."

 

 

The next day, the maid knocks on Akashi's door, long, pink hair tied into a pony tail as she asks if she can come inside.

When she receives an answer, it's Kouki the one who speaks.

"Come in," he breathes muffled through the door, and somehow Momoi is not surprised to hear him reply. By now, everyone working in the house know that father and son are having an affair.

She opens the door and walks inside.

"Excuse the intrusion, I wanted to ask—" Momoi gasps loudly as her eyes land on the bed, shock making her body unable to move.

What she sees is Kouki sitting naked on the bed and riding his father's cock. Akashi himself is still fast asleep, completely oblivious to the scene happening in front of him.

"What did you want to ask?" Kouki asks and then mewls as his father's cock hits his sweet spot. "God, Daddy, you're filling me up so good—"

He doesn't mind at all that one of their servants is watching them, truthfully enjoys it as his insides tighten clearly around Akashi's cock.

"I—I'm sorry, I— I come back l-later—" Momoi stutters and reaches for the door knob, but Kouki stops her.

"Just say what you wanted to say," he says and then mewls loudly, feels his father's cock grow inside him noticeably as he speeds up, clenches and flutters around Akashi's sex.

He braces himself on the man's chest and begins to slap his hips harder, knows the maid can now clearly see how her master's cock is disappearing inside Kouki's asshole.

She swallows. "I—I just wanted to say th—that breakfast is ready..."

"Don't worry," he says and turns to her, body moving up and down violently. "We're gonna come."

After that, Kouki doesn't pay attention to her anymore, doesn't realize as she leaves the room while he's riding out his father's cock until it's swelling up and spurting all inside him.

"Daddy's milk—" the boy moans as he straightens his back and comes himself, Akashi's pulsing cock bringing him to the climax.

He feels the cum run down his walls until his hole is dripping with it, too weak to squeeze and keep it inside as he slumps down onto Akashi's chest and sighs content.

It's then that Akashi groans and opens his eyes.

"...Kouki?" he quietly mutters as he sees his son lying on top of him, voice still rough and groggy, so unbelievably sexy to Kouki that he can feel his asshole clench again.

"Good morning, daddy, I was a bit hungry, so I took your milk," he chuckles and smiles innocently. "I hope you don't mind, hm?"

 

 

At breakfast, Kouki pretends nothing happened and their maid didn't catch them having sex.

She's probably already told everyone she met on her way, because the majority of their servants are staring sceptically at Kouki.

But exactly that's his plan, for everyone to know, and he decides to continue.

Kouki takes the last bite of his breakfast before cleaning his mouth with a napkin, hiding his mischievous smile behind it.

"Daddy—" he moans before Akashi can react and ask him what's wrong as the boy presses their mouths together, forces his tongue inside and tastes the coffee Akashi just took a sip of.

He climbs onto his father's lap, completely oblivious to the gasps and stares directed at him as he licks into Akashi's mouth and manages to fish out a moan.

Akashi grabs him by the waist and tries to push him off.

"Kouki, we're in the middle of breakfast," he says and looks troubled around. "We can do that later."

"No, please," Kouki gasps and begins to rub his ass on Akashi's clothed cock. "My hole wants to be filled again. Fill it with your Daddycock—"

Akashi stares at him breathlessly and Kouki can literally see the moment every reasoning in his head disappears and he pushes his son onto the table.

Kouki moans as his father pulls down his pants and kisses his neck, swiftly fingering the boy's hole before Akashi pulls his pants down as well and fills his son's opening.  
The servants stare at them in shock and disbelief as Akashi drives his cock into his son,feels the still sensitive walls hugging him tightly and kissing his head in a welcome each time he thrusts inside.

"Oh, Daddy— Daddy's big cock—" Kouki sobs and clings to his father's back, legs jumping mid-air and hole clutching whenever the fat shaft of his father welcomes him. "Filling up my boyhole—"

"Baby, love you and your perfect pussy, swallowing me so good—"

With arms braced on the dining table, Akashi pounds mercilessly into his son's little hole, ignoring the cutlery and servants around them as the only thing on his mind is now his beautiful son under him and begging for his Daddycock to fill him.

"My perfect, little son— Daddy's cock loves your babyhole so much," he gasps and feels his orgasm coming close as Kouki clutches around him.

"Daddy, give me your milk, I was good, your good, little boy—" Kouki mewls and then screams loudly as he comes between himself and his father.

Akashi follows suit with a grunt, paints his son's walls in a beautiful and translucent white and then slumps together with his son onto the table.

 

 

It doesn't stop there. Now that they've realized they can do it whenever and wherever they want, they don't hold back.

As one of the servants, a young boy with brown hair listening to the name Sakurai, is ordered to bring tea and cookies for their television evening, he finds father and son pressed naked against the couch and moaning lustfully.

Kouki pants heavily, chest pushed against the rest of the couch and back bent as his father grabs roughly his waist and takes him from behind, cock driving constantly into his hole.

Akashi licks the sweaty patch of skin under his son's brown hair and groans.

"Such a sweet hole, baby, can't get enough of me, body so willing—" he sighs as he feels Kouki's walls clutch eagerly around him.

The boy is holding on helplessly to the armrest, legs shaking as his father fucks in and out and makes him mewl, his hole just as sensitive as on the first day Akashi claimed him.

They're so into it, they haven't even noticed the servant standing shaking and whimpering in front of them without a clue of what to do next— put the tray down? Leave? Put it down and then leave?

Sakurai feels embarrassed as he feels his sex swell in his pants as Kouki screams out a particular loud moan, his father steadily stroking his fat cock against the boy's sensitive prostate.

"Daddy, harder please— Fuck my asshole harder—" Kouki mewls, arms and legs at this point hurting by the force of Akashi's thrusts, but instead he hopes and begs for more, can't describe in words how good it feels when his father drives his Daddycock into his gaping hole.

Sakurai gasps and lets the tray with the tea and cookies fall to the ground, runs out of the room and leaves a mess behind, but Akashi and Kouki don't even hear _that_ , too immersed in the fucking and moaning that they're completely oblivious to the world around them.

 

 

"Daddy, do you love me?" Kouki one day asks out of nowhere, making Akashi freeze in his movements, the bed turning quiet with him.

"Of course I love you, baby, do you even need to ask?" he says and reaches down, presses his lips against his son's and feels the soft and wet skin.

"More than anyone?"

"More than anyone," Akashi repeats and begins moving his hips again, watches how his son's face twists into pleasure and his doubt turn into pleased mewls as his father sets his rough pace anew, pounds into his little hole and makes it smack and clench.

Kouki holds on to his father's back, hides the big smile on his face as his father comes inside him the forth time this day.

 

 

"Hello?" Akashi calls out as he walks into the mansion, a meeting with an old colleague forced him to leave the house for a few days. It's empty and quiet, which is weird, because by no later than now a servant should have immerged from one of the many rooms and taken off his jacket and briefcase.

"Kouki?" he shouts and then hears quick steps on the stairs, his son appearing from upstairs wearing nothing but a transparent night gown.

"Kouki?" Akashi breathes again as he sees his beautiful son running towards him and pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I missed you so much, Daddy," the boy sighs and holds his father by the cheeks, presses their lips together and immediately claims Akashi's mouth with his tongue.

The man lets his suitcase fall to the floor, hums low as he feels Kouki rub himself off on his legs.

"Missed you so much, Daddy, was so lonely and empty, no one to fill me up— Please give me your Daddycock—" the boy begs while undressing his father, throwing jacket and tie to the floor.

Akashi hums in approval before he remembers. "Wait, baby. Where are the servant?"

"Oh, the servants?" Kouki asks innocently and then shudders as he sees his father's naked chest. "I fired them."

He leans back up to capture his father in a kiss, but Akashi instead steps away. "You what? Why did you do that!?"

"Because you said you love me more than anyone," the boy says, his voice dangerously steady as he looks at his father, brown eyes big and innocent. "That means you don't need anyone else."

"But that doesn't mean to fire everyone in the house," Akashi explains and tries to keep his volume down, but somehow Kouki's uninterested look makes him feel strange.

"But I wanted you to be only with me, Daddy," the boy says and steps closer, winding his arms around his father's neck and pulling him close. "After mother was gone, I thought it could finally be only the two of us, but those servants were still in the way."

Akashi doesn't see his face, but he hears the hateful voice of his son, so foreign and unfamiliar in his ears. "Aren't you sad that your mother died, Kouki!?"

"You mean if I regret doing it?" the boy asks and leans back, looking lovingly into his father's eyes and stroking his cheeks.

"—Regret doing what?" Akashi asks, voice wavering as he sees his son's eyes that are supposed to be warm, but instead they're ice cold, so empty that Akashi realises.

"I had to kill her, so we could be finally alone. Just the two of us, isn't that perfect, Daddy?" Kouki says and presses his lips back to his father's, licking into his mouth like he always does.

And Akashi kisses him back, because he knows it's his fault, knows he can't do anything but take responsibility for what he's done.

Because he's created a monster.

  


**Author's Note:**

> **And that's the reason you don't screw your child.**
> 
> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!) 
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.  
> 


End file.
